


Is this what they call "Waifu Wars"...!?

by incest



Series: 4chan Requests [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Lying Cheating Skanky Ass Hoe Protagonists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incest/pseuds/incest
Summary: Yukari and Aigis fight over Door.Makoto and Ann fight over Ren.4chan request.
Relationships: Aigis/Persona 3 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari
Series: 4chan Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209407





	Is this what they call "Waifu Wars"...!?

“I believe I am his girlfriend.” Aigis said, looking Yukari in the eye with a cold stare. Her expression was blank. 

“What!? No!” Yukari huffed, clenching her fists tightly, “ _ I’m _ his girlfriend, obviously? How did you get that in your head!”

Aigis shook her head, closing her eyes. “Negative. Yukari-san, I am sure that he has referred to  _ me _ as his ‘girl-friend’.”

Yukari stomped her foot. “No! He’s said he loves me! He called  _ me _ his girlfriend, Aigis!” A blush spread across her face, and she looked away from Aigis.

Aigis simply sighed. “Yukari-san, you must be lying-”

“ _ You’re _ the lying one! I love him! He’s  _ mine _ ! You could never love him anyway, you, you piece of scrap metal!” Yukari cut her off, now fuming.

Aigis looked down. “Why would I lie, Yukari-san? I have no reason to do so.”

Yukari started going off on a long monologue about how she’s the only one the blunette would ever love. As she continued this, Fuuka walked into the room. “A- am I interrupting something…?”

The two turned towards her, both saying “Yes,” at the same time. Aigis explained the situation.

Fuuka’s cheeks turned a bright red. “I- I thought I was dating him?” To this, Yukari’s face fell. She realised what was going on and stormed off to find him.

“ _ YOU LYING CHEATING BASTARD…!!! _ ”

\---===---

Ann leaned back in the chair, inspecting her nails as she talked to Makoto. “So, I was with my boyfriend on the weekend, and he took me on a date to the park…”

Makoto tilted her head. “Oh, you got a boyfriend? When?”

Ann gave a warm smile. “Yeah, we’ve been dating for a few months now! Did I not tell you?”

The brunette shook her head with a chuckle. “No, you didn’t… Who is it?”

“Okay, okay, you really wanna know?” She leaned in to whisper to Makoto, “ _ It’s Ren! _ ”

Makoto gasped. “Wait, really? I mean, he’s  _ my _ boyfriend…”   
“… _ Your _ boyfriend?” Ann sat up. The air switched from fun to uncomfortable rather quickly. “He’s not… y’know, I’m his girlfriend, you… You’re  _ not _ …”

“No, I’m his girlfriend, Ann.” Makoto’s red eyes grew stern, “I- I don’t know what you mean. We’ve gone on dates, and we… I love him, he loves me…”

“Makoto… We’re super lovey-dovey together, Ren and I! Surely he doesn’t love you as much as he loves me.” Ann sighed.

“Ann, he loves me a lot! He buys me gifts, not so long ago he got me this Buchimaru-kun keychain!” Makoto rushed to fetch her keys out of her purse, holding them up beside her flushed face for Ann to see.

“Makoto… If both of us are telling the truth, then…” Ann grimaced, deciding to give up the debate.

“...Ren is…” Makoto directed her gaze downward.

_ Cheating…  _


End file.
